Sinead Osbourne
| played by = Katie McGlynn }} Sinead Kimberley Tinker is the daughter of Arlene Tinker, niece of Beth Sutherland and cousin of Craig Tinker. She produced and sold her own soaps on a market stall before being taken on as a machinist at Underworld. Her tumultuous relationship with Chesney Brown was once a major focus of her tenure on the Street, from Sinead's first appearance in 2013 until their failed wedding and subsequent break-up in 2018. Biography She was called upon by her Auntie Beth in April 2013 who she met at Roy's Rolls and was convinced to go on a date at Nick's Bistro with Chesney Brown who had recently separated from his girlfriend Katy Armstrong. Sinead wasn't too keen at first due to him having a child, but agreed and went to Nick's Bistro with Chesney, Beth and Beth's partner Kirk Sutherland. Sinead got on fine with Chesney and the evening seemed to go well, but Katy arrived at the Bistro with her sister Izzy. This had caused some discomfort between the two of them, and Katy felt Chesney was trying to get back at her for her affair with Ryan Connor, especially when Chesney and Sinead reluctantly agreed to have a photo taken by Beth. At the end of their date, Sinead had returned home on good terms with Chesney but tired of Beth's interference, and Chesney went to try and patch things up with Katy. In January 2015 she attended a night out with the Underworld staff, however, the minibus crashed off the road and overturned when driver Steve McDonald was forced off the road by joyriders. The vehicle was left hanging precariously off the edge of a quarry. Although most of the passengers suffered minor injuries, Sinead had taken her seatbelt off prior to the crash to obtain her dropped mobile phone and suffered severe spinal injuries. She was admitted to hospital and began receiving physiotherapy in order to help her regain use of her legs and became friends with the fellow patient Sam Hayden. In March, she convinced Kirk to take her back home, however, she had a fall and was taken back to hospital. Eventually made good progress with her physio, she was discharged from Weatherfield General the following month and returned to No.5. In late 2016, Sinead felt that she was being taken advantage of by Chesney. In January 2017, she met Daniel Osbourne, who began flirting with her. Sinead soon realized she did not want to be with Chesney anymore and, during a night shift at the factory, her and Daniel slept together in a storage room. Chesney soon discovered the liaison from Daniel's nephew Adam Barlow, and he later kicked Sinead out and had a confrontation with Daniel in the street. A month later, Sinead discovered she was pregnant. She knew that Daniel was the father, but Daniel believed that Chesney was the child's biological father. The pair both decided to have an abortion due to Daniel's future on going to Oxford, but Daniel, due to his past of being abandoned by his mother Denise Osbourne, decided against an abortion, and told Sinead of his rough past. They both decided to keep the baby and move away from Coronation Street, but Daniel's father Ken Barlow soon discovered the pregnancy, and coldly manipulated Sinead into aborting the baby. Ken was later pushed down the stairs in a 'Whodunit' plot, and Daniel was later revealed to be the attacker. Sinead broke up with him, and reconciled with Chesney. Relationships Chesney Brown Chesney Brown was Sinead's boyfriend. The pair met in April 2013 at Roy's Rolls after Chesney's break-up with Katy Armstrong. Their relationship went well for a while but Chesney reunited with Katy and left Sinead behind. However their relationship did not last long, and Sinead got back with Chesney. After the minibus crash in 2015 Chesney helped her get through the ordeal by being at her side and helping her recuperate. In 2017, Sinead left Chesney for Daniel, but later reconciled with him after leaving Daniel. However, after having more problems into her relationship with Chesney, Sinead began to fall back into Daniel's spell, but then discovered that Katy had been killed in a car crash in Portugal. Chesney, despite orders from doctors not to fly due a stressful collapse at work, leaped from his hospital bed to go and see his son Joseph. Just before he drove off, Sinead proposed to him but he left without saying anything. Later on during a phone call, he accepted Sinead's proposal, but at the wedding, he broke it off with Sinead. Daniel Osbourne Sinead grew bored of Chesney in late 2016, until Daniel Osbourne came into her life. Sinead found a lot of excitement through Daniel, and soon left Chesney for him. However, throughout Sinead's short-lived relationship with Daniel, they experienced a lot of problems, such as Sinead aborting their baby. Daniel angrily broke up with her, but later reconciled with her a month later. However, their relationship came at an all time low when Sinead discovered that Daniel was the one who attacked Ken two months prior. She broke up with him, and moved back in with Chesney. In October 2017, Sinead had a conversation with Daniel at Nick's Bistro to discuss what the future would've been like if Sinead did not have an abortion, but she quickly chose Chesney over him after Katy's death in Portugal. Shortly after her ruined wedding, Daniel tried getting back together with Sinead, but she rejected him. However, after having a talk with Beth, she changed her mind, but was devastated when Daniel began a relationship with Carla Connor. Daniel later ended his relationship with Carla after he admitted he was still in love with Sinead; Carla did not take the break up badly though, and she managed to get Daniel and Sinead back together. Beth Sutherland Beth is Sinead's aunt. Beth set up her and Chesney up to meet each other. When Sinead was taken to hospital after the crash, Beth was at her side. Sinead received a lot of advice from her aunt about her relationship with Chesney, and Beth was also the first person to hear about Sinead's pregnancy. When her and Daniel were planning to keep the baby, Sinead told him that she wanted Beth at the birth, as she was a second mother throughout her childhood. First and last lines "Sorry not yet. Mmm, that's a gorgeous scent you're wearing by the way." (First line to Sylvia Goodwin) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2013 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Tinker family Category:Residents of 5 Coronation Street Category:Underworld machinists Category:Residents of 15a Coronation Street Category:1994 births Category:Freshco staff Category:Residents of 2a Coronation Street